beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kerbeus: Der Höllenhund!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Burst - 02 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Kerbeus, Der Höllenhund! |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Wachhund der Unterwelt! Kerbeus!! |Japanisch (Katakana) = 冥界の番犬！ケルベウス！！ |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Meikai no banken! Kerubeusu!! |Opening (Japanisch) = Burst Finish! |Ending (Japanisch) = Believe |Opening (Deutsch) = Unsere Zeit |Ending (Deutsch) = Unsere Zeit (instrumental) |Staffel = Beyblade Burst |Episode (Staffel) = 002 (Beyblade Burst) |Episode (Saga) = 002 (Burst Saga) |Episode (Serie) = 323 (Beyblade) |Japanisch = 11. April 2016 |Deutsch = 22. Juli 2017 |Vorherige = Los geht's! Valtryek! |Nächste = Abflug! Rush Launch! }}Kerbeus, der Höllenhund! ist die zweite Episode von Beyblade Burst. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 22. Juli 2017 auf Nickelodeon erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Durch seinen jüngsten Sieg fühlt Valt sich unbesiegbar, aber Shu warnt ihn, dass Größe Disziplin und Training erfordere. Ein inoffizieller Rückkampf mit Rantaro zwingt Valt dazu, über Shus Rat nachzudenken. (Nickelodeon) Handlung Während seine Mutter ihrer Arbeit nachgeht, feiert Valt in seinem Zimmer seinen Sieg über Rantaro. Er hält ein imaginäres Interview, in dem er erklärt, dass der Sieg dem unbesiegbaren Rush Launch seines Beys Victory Valtryek zu verdanken sei. Valt hüpft dabei allerdings so stark auf seinem Bett herum, dass seine Mutter genervt in sein Zimmer nach oben kommt und ihn daran erinnert, dass er noch in die Schule muss, verzeiht ihm aber seine Zerstreutheit, die er anscheinend immer an den Tag legt. In der Schule trifft er Rantaro, dem es nicht so gut gefallen hat, dass er vor all seinen Bekannten gegen Valt verloren hat. Valt provoziert ihn, indem er in aller Öffentlichkeit laut vor ihm angibt. Die anderen Schüler werden auf Valt aufmerksam und gratulieren ihm zu seinem Sieg. Sie wollen von ihm auch seine Kampftechniken lernen. Als Valt es ihnen gerade demonstrieren will, kommt der Direktor dazwischen und ermahnt sie, in den Unterricht zu gehen. Valt interessiert sich allerdings nicht für Mathe, sondern denkt wieder einmal nur an Beyblade. Nach dem Unterricht sehen ihm seine Geschwister wieder peinlich berührt zu, wie er seine Freudentänzchen darüber aufführt, den "Oberhoncho" (Rantaro) besiegt zu haben. Dieser kommt dazu und will von Valt, dass er damit aufhört, sich so aufzuführen. Überraschenderweise hören sie auch Shu, der sie bittet, leise zu sein, um in Ruhe trainieren zu können. Valt fühlt sich nun "auf der Seite der Gewinner" und geht direkt zu ihm. Als er merkt, dass Shu sehr verschwitzt ist, fragt er ihn nach dem Grund und Shu erklärt ihm genervt, dass er eben trainiere, und zwar schon seit zwei Stunden. Valt meint, dass er das auch schaffe, was seine Geschwister bezeifeln. Auch Shu meint, dass er nicht an die Spitze kommen könne, wenn er bereits nach einem Sieg so übertrieben selbstbewusst sei. Valt schreit ihm hinterher, dass er schon noch sehen werde, wie stark er sei. In der Turnhalle will Valt seinen Mitschülern den Rush Launch demonstrieren. Er übernimmt sich etwas und meint, Shu besiegen zu können. Das ist für Rantaro zu viel und er fordert Valt auf der Stelle zu einem Kampf heraus, was Valt entzückt annimmt. Valt setzt sofort seinen Rush Launch ein, aber Roktavor weicht aus. Valt verliert die Kontrolle über seinen Bey und Rantaro führt einen Konter aus und gewinnt mit einem souveränen Blade Crash. Dieser Ausgang ist für die Zuschauer sehr deprimierend, Valt ist am Boden zerstört. Valts Geschwister wollen ihn auf dem Heimweg wieder aufmuntern. Als Valt sie fragt, ob er wirklich so schlecht gewesen sei, sind sie ehrlich zu ihm. Das stärkt Valt allerdings und er geht sofort trainieren. Nach einer Weile Training kommen seine Geschwister und wollen ihn zu einem Puppenspiel mitnehmen, in dem der Held wie Valt aussieht. Das Spiel verkörpert Valts Krise im Moment unglaublich treffend, und Valt sieht ein, was er falsch gemacht hat. Beim Abendessen erzählen Toko und Nika ihrer Mutter vom Puppenspiel. Sie fragen sie auch, wo ihr Vater im Moment gerade sei, worauf Chiharu antwortet, dass er gerade über den Polarkreis fliege. Valt findet den Pilotenberuf sehr toll und muss sich wieder aufregen, als seine Geschwister meinen, dass der Held des Puppenspiels genau wie Valt verloren hätte. In der nächsten Runde der Bezirksmeisterschaft sehen Rantaro, Nika, Toko und Shu Valt aus dem Publikum zu. Rantaro gibt vor Shu genau wie Valt damit an, gegen seinen Rivalen gewonnen zu haben. Als Valt die Arena betritt, bemerkt er überrascht, dass die Zuschauer mit ihm mitfiebern und tankt dadurch Kraft. Rantaro hat allerdings kein Vertrauen in Valt. Als sein Gegner zur Arena gerufen wird, erkennt Valt zwei Puppen vom Vortag wieder, die auch in dem Theaterspiel vorgekommen sind. Sie werden vom Herausforderer Ken Midori an seinen Händen getragen und heißen Keru, ein blauer, aggressiv wirkender, und Besu, ein roter, zurückhaltend wirkender Hund. Valt ist von Kens Bauchrednerküsten beeindruckt. Keru stellt Kens Bey, King Kerbeus, vor, ein grüner, sehr gleichmäßig aufgebauter Bey und damit der erste gezeigte Abwehr-Bey. Beim Start wählt Valt einen zu steilen Einfallswinkel, was dazu führt, dass Valtryek beim Spinnen auf dem Boden schleift. Valt kann sich zwar aufricchten, kann allerdings nichts gegen Kerbeus' Abwehrtechnik ausrichten. Nach einiger Zeig startet Ken einen Gegenangriff und erringt ein Survivor Finish - Valtryek liegt in der Arena. Im Publikum sehen zwei offenbar ebenfalls teilnehmende Blader Kens Sieg. Der eine, ein blonder Junge, meint, dass der andere, ein schwarzhaariger, piratenartig aussehnder Junge wohl als nächsten Gegner Ken haben werde, aber dieser ist noch nicht so voreilig und meint, dass in Valt noch Kampfgeist stecke. Valt kündigt an, nun seinen Rush Launch für den Sieg zu verwenden. Leider hat Valt den Einfallswinkel wieder nicht richtig hinbekommen, er kann es aber wieder richten. Valt startet nun seinen Rush Launch und trifft Kerbeus damit einige Male. Rantaro feuert seinen Kumpel lauthals an, und Valt will Kerbeus nun endlich besiegen. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund *Sie wurde im deutschen Fernsehen als Doppelfolge gemeinsam mit Los geht's! Valtryek! ausgestrahlt. Änderungen Wichtige Ereignisse *Valt bekommt seine erste Lektion in Mäßigung, als er von Rantaro besiegt wird. Charaktere Bemerkung: Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Beyblades Bemerkung: Alle Beyblades werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit, in der sie erscheinen, ist die Zeit der deutschen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Beyblade Burst - OP - Burst Finish! Episode Ending Beyblade Burst - ED - Believe Preview ベイブレードバースト - 03 - 爆裂！ ラッシュシュート！！ PV Links *Thread im externen Forum en:Beyblade Burst - Episode 02 Kategorie:Beyblade Burst Episoden